Sesshomaru's Hidden Secret
by CrescenTwilight
Summary: Sesshomaru lost his memory during the days he spent with his daughter when finally she comes back, both having "amnesia". Will their memories come back? Where did they go? And who took them! Now last Q is...will his daughter want to stay with a cold3man
1. Chapter 1: The Meet

**_Hey everyone...this is my first story on here so please be easy with teh comments and maybe give me some ideas with the story! I have a pretty good idea on what I would like to do buttt...you never know, right?:3 Also I dont know how long/short they're going to be so please be patient with me! Thanks!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 1: The meet<span>**_

Sesshomaru walked through the misty forest, Rin and Jaken accompanying him on either side, au-un trailing behind. Rin was singing one of her little songs, taken yelling on the top of his lungs to quit being so foolish. Sesshomaru now and then either glared at them for disturbing his secretive concentration or told taken in a stern voice to leave it be. Rin giggled shortly after and they would continue their walk.

About an hour later, Rin's stomach began to growl. She began, "Lord Sesshomaru...may I please get something to eat?"

Jaken on the other hand disagreed. He protested, "Lord Sesshomaru is on an important quest, you foolish child! Quit getting in the way of his duties! Even if he does not care to share..." he gulped, "his thoughts with us." Sesshomaru turned and gave a quick glare before returning to his walk.

"But master Jaken...I'm really hungry—" her stomach growled once again, her hands tightening around it trying to keep it quiet. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru stood and made a brief sigh, nearly unnoticeable as it disappeared as it showed up. "Make it quick." And with that, Rin ran into a nearby area of wood, searching for mushrooms.

Sesshomaru began to walk through the other direction, sniffing the area he could smell a stream nearby. "Jaken...go accompany Rin to the northeast to a stream." Jaken knew his lord was in a rush so with a "yes Milord" he ran to where Rin had gone.

Rin slouched down by a tree, picking a few mushrooms, hearing a nearby rush of running water. Rin began walking in that direction, Jaken slowly accompanying her by her side. As they reached towards the stream of running water, Rin humming her childish songs, something on the shore caught their eyes. A glow came from the shore as they approached with caution, seeing a girl with white/silvery hair glinting in the sun. Rin slowly moved closer to the body, before noticing her ears. They resembled somewhat what looked like Inuyasha's ears. Rin splashed in the water, coming up to her at waist level, and moved roughly through the water, Jaken protesting at her actions and calling her names like foolish girl.

As Rin approached, the girl's ear twitched her heavy breathing easier to hear for Rin. Good...Rin didn't have to check to see if she was alive or not since it was clear she was. Sesshomaru approached, leaning against a tree, motionless. You could clearly see he was unentertained. "Lord Sesshomaru...who is this girl? She looks like Inuyasha." Rin said with curiosity, lightly bumping the girls head.

The girl groaned opening her eyes, waiting for the haze to clear as her eyes focused up to Rin. "Where am I? And why is a human here?" she darted up, sniffing and looking around, seeing a tall man with a big fluffy thing on his shoulder and back, a teenaged human child, and a small imp demon. They starred at her curiously as she did the same.

Jaken spoke first, eyeing the girl, "State your name and purpose you demon!" the girl smirked and responded, "And to what do I owe you my name for? It's not like you're in need of a name."

"You little mutt, you wrench! How dare you show your disrespects in lord Sesshomaru's presence and to me?"

"Jaken! Does your sense of smell deceive you? She is a mere half demon and not worthy of showing any respect to a pureblood demon. Don't waste your time with a half-breed like herself." Sesshomaru said with slight annoyance at Jaken's words.

"Humph! Nobody calls me a half breed and gets away with it! Now you lord of insults, get your ass over here now! I am Sesshila, a 'half breed' that doesn't take insults very well!" Sesshila said, turning her staff at the demon Lord.

Sesshomaru made an inner growl as he turned and glared at the small half demon. Rin and Jaken moved away quickly, sensing it would get ugly since Lord Sesshomaru was in a hurry. Both Rin and Jaken ran behind a bush before Sesshomaru and Sesshila were faced with each other. Sesshila noticed then how much the man called 'Lord Sesshomaru' really looked like her. Her golden eyes, the crescent moon mark, the stripes on her wrists, all were the same. Even their hair greatly resembled each others.

Rin whispered, "Master Jaken, why do you think Sesshila looks like Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" Jaken replied, "I don't know you silly girl, why would you think that I would know that?" Rin watched ahead, hoping nothing too bad would happen. Sesshila growled, "Why the hell are you just standing around glaring at me for! If you're a Lord then why do you bother with this, do you just stare down you're rivals, is that it that got you that so called title?"

Sesshomaru ignored the insult, just watching her make a fool of herself. This wasn't worth his time. With one second to spare, he turned around and said, "Jaken...Rin... we're going." Rin ran towards her Lord with joy, Jaken stood there, wide mouth as Sesshomaru took his leave. Sesshila looked shock and stood speechless as she watched them make their leave. She growled under her breath and rinsed out her hair and the bottom of her clothes. Maybe this man wasn't worth her time either. It's not like he didn't feel the same way anyhow.

_**That night...**_

Sesshila made her way, trying to go around the demon Lord's scent, since she was heading in that direct direction anyway, it was hard keeping her space away. She set out in a forested area, no scent of demon or humans around. Perfect. Just what she needed. She needed a break from all the demons and all of the humans ridiculing her for being a 'demon' or as what most of the villages that knew she would say hanyou...for half breed.

Immediately after, Sesshila quickly let the images flow through her mind and body, her dreams wrapping her into an old dream that she has had plenty of times before. Sesshomaru and duo made their way into a grassy opening, Au-Un accompanied by a sleeping Rin, Jaken laid against the dragon, Sesshomaru stood starring at the moon for the time being before he would make a few rounds on his own.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Related Trio

**_Hey everyone...this is my first story on here so please be easy with teh comments and maybe give me some ideas with the story! I have a pretty good idea on what I would like to do buttt...you never know, right?:3 Also I dont know how long/short they're going to be so please be patient with me! Thanks!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Blood Related Trio<em>**

**_The next morning..._**

Sesshila awoke feeling the nice morning misty breeze as it seemed to flow through her. She sensed the demon Lord nearby as well as another scent as it seemed to move nearer and nearer to the Sesshomaru's. It seemed to be a group of people, made up or demon and human and as well as a similar scent that she couldn't seem to put her finger on. Sesshila grew more and more curious of what that scent was. Either way she was bound to reunite with that bastard of a Lord sooner or later. She mines as well just go and face her rivals, right?

On the other hand, Sesshomaru caught scent of his foolish little brother. He had smelt the girl from the day before, who he had forgot her name, and had realized after an hour later of their confrontation that she must have been headed in that direction. He knew very well that the girl would annoy him even more than yesterday if she would see him again. Perhaps he could leave her stranded there with his foolish little half demon brother. Inuyasha and the girl would make a good team, being half breeds. Yes...that was what he would do after he gained info from his little, worthless brother.

Inuyasha noticed the familiar scent of his brother, and one other scent that had a semi similar scent of his older brother, Sesshomaru. Was it Rin? Did his scent rob off on her (the human teenager that accompanied him after deciding to travel with him after spending time with the village priestess, Kaede). Well...the scent wasn't near Sesshomaru at all...more like a 150 yards away. He could smell the scent of Rin and that small annoying demon traveling with Sesshomaru...so the other girl must not be Rin. Oh well...Sesshomaru and the other scent were heading his way anyway, so he'd see then. Inuyasha pulled out his blade, the Tetsuaiga and it made a yellowish white glow before transforming into the big fang it was known for.

Sesshomaru approached with a fast walk, making Jaken run and Rin giggle on Au-Un. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru appeared, Kagome, Sango, Miroku looked over at where Inuyasha was pointing his sword to. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru hasn't even attacked, he just showed up so why are you pulling out your sword! Don't start another fight! We're still resting from teh last."

"Kagome...he's not the only one who's coming our way. Sesshomaru isn't teh one i'm really worried about as far as you should know! So quit treating me like im being stupid, ok!" Inuyasha yelled.

"hmph! **Sit boy**!" a sudden glow came from Inuyasha's beads around his neck as he was forced to the ground. Shippo laughed as Kirara tilted her head, sitting on Sango's shoulder. Sango and Miroku gave out a sigh as Kagome crossed her arms and stuck her tounge out at him. "Honestly Inuyasha, you shouldn't go through your way just to annoy Kagome." Sango pleaded as Kagome grinned.

Sesshomaru walked over quietly saying for Rin and Jaken to wait at the edge for him. Sesshomaru drew his sword, and pointed it at Inuyasha. "My patience are not of the best today, little brother, so I suggest you be on our way after telling me where the Phenoix Gate is."

"And why the hell would I know! I'm not headed their so step aside Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha insisted, raising his blade.

Out of the clearing, sesshila appeared in her dark red kimono with white sakura patterns on it, and stood their, watching them fight. Everyone turned to her as she spoke, "Sesshomaru! How dare you just walk away at me yesterday, you** cowardly mutt**!" her last words seemed to have an edge to her voice which sesshomaru slanted his eyebrows at her. This wasn't teh time to play who did what, it was the time to get the information and be on his way.

"Who's she? Sesshomaru seems to know her or...sort of seeing how he doesn't look so pleased...Inuyasha, do you know this girl?" Kagome asked aloud.

"How the hell would I know! I've never seen this girl before and if she displeases Sesshomaru then the better. It's better than having an expressionless face all the time!"

Sesshomaru flicked his head with a glare and flashed forward with his unhumane speed, knocking Inuyasha offguard, and slammed him down with hsi sword. Inuyasha grunted as he opened on eye, sword at his throat. "I will ask the last time, where is the Pheonix Gate."

Miroku stepped in and replied, "It's at the Northeast in a sacred graveyard." Sango and Kagome looked at him confused as he helf up his finger. "That it something I musn't tell, I promised my life I wouldn't tell where I got that information.

Kagome and Sango glared Miroku waved it away as he tried to defend his life with "It's nothing like that" "Geez, you women alway think it's something perverted, don't you?" and with a smile, Sango whacked him with her Hirikotsu.

Sesshila smirked as she watched the monk get hit from the demon slayer. "Well, this is getting nowhere, Mutt Lord and guy with the dog ears."

"And who are you you brat!" Inuyasha shrieked. Sesshila smiled before saying, "Sesshila. And who might you be?"

"Depends why your asking..."

Sesshila shrugged and said, "Curiosity. And also because I know you're a half demon like me."


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Related Trio, Part 2

Chapter 3: Blood Related Trio, Part 2

The breezy wind drove by, washing everyone's hair to the side. Sesshomaru was the first to respond as he said, "We're leaving." He withdrew his sword, heading in the direction of the Phoenix Gate. Rin and Jaken ran to catch up, following in their masters footsteps. Sesshila on the other hand didn't follow; she was curious what the Phoenix Gate was but stood still watching the mutt Lord take his leave.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the group and started off in the direction that they were originally headed in. Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's ear, "Inuyasha! We can't just leave her here!"

"And why can't we? We don't know anything about her anyway."

"Well taking her wouldn't be such a bad idea either, who's with Kagome on this one?" Shippo protested.

Everyone but Inuyasha nodded as he groaned in annoyance. "Yo, Sesshila...if you're coming than hurry up will ya? "

Sesshila looked up at him confused, _why would they want __**her**__ to join? Nobody has ever asked me __**this**__? But then again...he is a half demon. Maybe I could learn more about other half demons if she accompanied him. Besides, I'm not in a hurry._

"Ok...well where are we going then?" and with that they were off to Kaede's village. Kagome and the rest of the group, except Inuyasha asking her questions.

"And then I was off on my own." Sesshila replied to Kagome's story question. Apparently she had no memories before the age of 13. Not even any of her mother and father or siblings if she had any. "Some images in my mind flash up every now and then...but when I try and think about it, my head hurts and I always end up blacking out."

"That's strange...although it sounds like someone has put a spell on your memories to the ages prior before the age of 13." Miroku said.

"That's strange...i don't know why anyone would block my memories though." Sesshila said, ears pressed down, head titled revealing a dark shadow across her face."

_**2 hours later...**_

The gang took a spot surrounded by tightly packed trees, making a fire and surrounded it with their chilly bodies. The moon was up and shining brighter this night than in the past few weeks. Sesshila sat on a tree branch, watching the crescent moon win the day over with its shiny glow of light.

Inuyasha was also looking at it from below, sitting on a log near Kagome. Earlier on Kagome said they were all going to a human/priestess' village, who seemed to not mind Inuyasha, the villagers paid little attention of him as well which was strange since the whole Kikyo incident 50 something years ago. Sango and Miroku happened to have kids left behind at her village; the only reason why they were out and about was because they were sent by the village to exterminate some monkey demons.

Sesshila yawned and jumped down from the tree, walking over to Inuyasha. "So...you're a half demon like me, correct?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he said in his normal tone.

"Nothing really, I'm just amazed to finally see another like me. It's been so long since I've seen one. And not to mention you're the same type of half demon like me. Dog hanyous." She gave a smile.

"Yeah well I guess you were born from a distant relative or something. Maybe another group of dog demons? The only people in my family were..." he paused looked down at his feet.

"I understand...well you're lucky. You can still remember them cant you? I have no memory...I've been all alone since I was 13. I woke up one night and there was nothing. Just some mouthy ruins and a burning scent which rendered my sense of smell...so I couldn't see or track down who had recently been there."

"It must be hard...well even if you're somewhat like me, don't expect any special treatment on you, ok?" he said frowning at her, hands behind his head, leaning against the tree.

"No worries, I'm a big girl so I think I can take care of myself!" Sesshila got up and walked over to the tree that she was at before and slouched down, letting her dreams take her.

**'_Father...Father! Where are you? Mommy? Mommy...Daddy I'm scared!' young Sesshila said, running around the meadow, looking for her parents. Sesshila only used mommy and daddy when she was either sugar coating something or when she was scared, otherwise she referred to them as father and mother. She had been looking for them for the last 15 minutes and was worrying her mind off. (Sesshila is 11) Sesshila ran through her home, and all of a sudden, a fire broke lose. Sesshila ran through the hallway, tripping. The roof of the building falling behind her, catching her leg. Being a half demon, she wasn't in the worse situation. Being a human would have been alot worse. Although at any second, the fullmoon would appear, and she would return human. Then she wouldn't be so lucky._**

**_Sesshila coughed, trying to cover her mouth as sweat beads ran down her cheek and off her chin, evaporating into the floor boards. Sesshila struggled, knowing it was absolutely no good getting her leg out in the position it was in. Sesshila took a wiff of Smokey air before turning her body to teh left, towards her leg. Some of it had gone numb but not the bad issue. She began tugging at the wood and marble. With only 3 seconds into the tugging, her nails receeded into human nails, hair turning crow black. Blue crystal eyes took place of her golden ones. She realized then that her sense of smell, seeing, and hearing, were lessened. Her strength receeded too._**

**_With no hope left, Sesshila sat their, tears rolling down her face. She knew that she was going to die. Her mommy and daddy were gone, seeing how they would not come when she had been looking for them. Sesshila began to pray, hoping that some miracle would come and rescue her as she began whimpering at her distress._**

**_Coughing more and ending her many prayers, she began to feel dizzy. Her vision zooming in and out, becoming slowly all the hazly. At that second that she dropped, leaning on her arm, she heard a large "RAWRRR" and 4 yards ahead of her, a giant dog demon broke through. The crescent moon on his forehead, 2 markings on his cheeks. Sesshila finally began to feel happy. With a last effort she whispered and choked out, "Daddy..." And with that...everything else went black._**

* * *

><p>Sesshila flung herself up, sweat beads rolled down the sides of her face. Everyone looked at her confused. "Sesshila...are you ok? Did you have a bad dream?" everyone except Shippo, Sango, and Kirara were awake.<p>

"Um...well I...I think...Sesshomaru's my father..." she said knowing that every dream shes had that she remembers was either a flashback or something close to what would happen soon. In this case, it was a flashback.


	4. Chapter 4: Way to the Phoenix Gate

Chapter** 4: The Fight**

"You're what? How the hell are you Sesshomaru's kid? He hates humans so I doubt this would ever happen, not in a million years! You can't possibly be his kid!"

"He is...every dream I have is true to its source. It has never failed me, not even once! I cant... I don't know how this happened."

"Quit this crap, there's no point in lying! Kagome, I don't trust this kid!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground, dirt creeping its way slightly into his mouth. Inuyasha groaned, his back aching as he tried sitting up after a few seconds. "Traitor!" he said spitting the dirt out of his mouth.

Kagome ignored the comment and looked over at Sesshila as she sat there, head down in thought. "Well...what was your dream?"

Sesshila looked up at her sadly and explained her dream...

_**15 minutes later...**_

"Wow...and you're sure that that's what happened?"

"Yeah... I don't know why the memory's coming back all of a sudden now I mean, there's no reason it shouldn't have come earlier. I've always tried to think to that memory...or at least of my _parents_." Her head dropped as she whimpered, her dog ears curling back to her head.

Kagome wanted to just hug and pet her as she sulked. Inuyasha huffed and ignored her, not believing her at the slightest. Kagome realized that if she WAS really Sesshomaru's daughter, wouldn't that make Inuyasha an uncle? Kagome giggled at the thought of Inuyasha, the stubborn little Inuyasha, being an UNCLE.

"What the hell are you being so giggly about?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Well...if she really IS Sesshomaru's daughter, then wouldn't you be her uncle?"

Inuyasha stood there wide-eyed as he was speechless. He wanted to protest but no words came. _How could HE of ALL the demons, how could HE after ridiculing me for YEARS, have a half demon daughter! He didn't take her in though and wouldn't she know? What she said last night though...oh what the hell... I don't know what to believe!_

Kagome snapped her fingers once more, "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snapped back to reality as he blinked, getting the picture of everything. "Well if you really are his daughter, why don't either of you two know? Or knew? You should know who your mother and father are."

"That's the thing I'm trying to figure out. I didn't start having this dream until I met up with you and Sesshomaru so I'm going to try and find him. Can you point me in the right direction of the, um, what was it again? The Phoenix Gate?"

"Yeah, I think that's what it was. Miroku?"

"Yes, indeed Sesshomaru asked where that had been. The thing is why? I don't know of anything good coming from that thing. I've heard bad rumors and things that I would never wish on my worse foe."

"Yes yes but where is it! I need to know!"

"Well, I greatly advise a child not to go, especially a beautiful girl like you but I suppose it wouldn't do you any harm since you should be reunited with your father."

Sango shot him a glare as Miroku kissed her forehead, Kirara mewed. Sesshila instantly remembered what direction he had headed, and gave a slight sigh. "I remember...but how am I going to catch up to him now?"

"Well, we're close to the village and me and Inuyasha aren't doing anything...we'll accompany you!" she said, thinking about playing with her ears.

"Really? Well, I don't need any attitude from Mr. Frown face all the way there though, either. Maybe I should travel on my—"

"No! Really we can!" Kagome said as she clapped.

"Well, it is at least a 3 days travel if you go by foot. I would suggest going at it full speed to catch up with Sesshomaru." Miroku said, putting his hands, parting his fingers, and rubbing his chin.

"Well then I guess running will be faster." Sesshila said with a devious smirk.

"Kagome! Why the hell do WE have to go!" Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha, she's you niece so you should help her. You complain that we have nothing to do when we're in the village anyway. Come on, please! Just look at her!"

"Kagome...she's not that cute, look at her face. It's evil! And I guess I need to teach that Sesshomaru a lesson, anyway!"

"YAY!" Kagome said. "Well head back after she's with her father again. How does that sound?" she said, turning into Sesshila's direction. Kagome opened wide-eyed as Sesshila was almost out of the clearing, several feet away, already headed in Sesshomaru's direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>_

Sesshomaru walked, the moon rising up as the snores from Rin grew louder with each passing minute. Jaken nearly wanted to shake Rin to her feet and stop the annoying girl from making her human sounds. Au-Un walked along, directly behind Sesshomaru. After another hour or so, they stopped in a woody area. Rin dreamed of many childish things, Jaken slouched down on a tree and fell asleep instantly. Sesshomaru looked over at the three, Au-Un, Rin, and Jaken as they slept. Jaken's staff at fell on his head, but Jaken was too far asleep to wake up from the hit; Au-Un was curled up by a log and Rin laying in the saddle and in b/w Au-Un's heads. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin for a few seconds and wondered if all humans slept as peaceful as she did.

At an instant, an image of Sesshila ran through his mind. The girl that morning and how she looked when he had called her a half demon. The insult clearly got to her. He remembered briefly how much she looked like himself and Inuyasha combined. She was near to Inuyasha's age, probably a little younger. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, letting thoughts drift in and out of his head. Finally, an image flashed through his head. **A dog demon...no...It was him in his true form. And there was a fire...at a shrine... woman, young and beautiful, no older than 25. She was crying as Sesshomaru in his human form tried to sooth her. She cried harder and then...**

Sesshomaru's head began to throb. The image kept going, all blurry. **Again, the woman was still crying, and then a fire...a big fire...it enveloped the whole shrine. A knife pierced his chest as the woman's hands were trembling with blood. She smiled weakly, tearing flowing down her face. Sesshomaru ran, ignoring the woman...his sensitive ears picking up a cry for help. And then...**

Sesshomaru shot up on his feet, standing, his hands clutching his head. _What was that just now?_ he thought to himself. Sesshomaru's head finally calmed down as he starred up at the moon. Something strange was happening...and he didn't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Sesshila and the others ran as fast they could. They had slept in a small opening in the woods making them all fired up for the day. Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back as he ran, Sesshila matching the same exact speed as he. They caught the faint scent of Sesshomaru, who they knew they were going to run into eventually. He walked as they ran.

Sesshila wondered what he would think about her following him. The demon lord, Sesshomaru, wasn't the most important to her. Actually, Sesshila didn't even care all too much. She just wanted to know what her life was before the age of 13. She had images once in a while but nothing of importance. She wondered if Sesshomaru was facing the same type of situation. Did he remember anything? And if so, why was she all alone after all those years. And what about her mother? Didn't she care as well?

"Sesshomaru's about an hour up ahead, let's keep going!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran faster. Sesshila looked away from Inuyasha and looked ahead with determination. She WAS going to know what happened. Even if it'd kill her.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked, ignoring the flashes of images that had happened that night, everyone was extra quiet. Rin and Jaken wondered why their Lord was extra irratated today. But nothing seemed to cross their mind. Maybe it was just one of his mood swings that he had once in a while. Jaken and Rin both looked at eachother, realizing the same thing was going through eachother's minds. Sesshomaru didn't notice at the slightest. They didn't even know if he was mentally here. It just seemed that he was in his own little world just a little too much this morning...<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshila, sniffing the air, smirked deviously as she grew nearer towards Sesshomaru. She knew it would be somewhat akward, but she was ready for the test. Inuyasha seemed anxious to give Sesshomaru a good one or two. Kagome just wanted the whole time back alone with Inuyasha. That was probably the reason why she wanted to go in the first place.<p>

**_25 minutes later..._**

Sesshila stopped, knowing she was only about 130 yards away from her "father". She stretched her arms and yawned. Her legs ached slightly as she had been running for quite sometime now. It wasn't the first time this had happened though. The last time it ended with a fight and she, obviously, had won. This time was for a whole other different reason. And this time it was for real. This time it was for her **own father**, not some human. This was a more important case! She had to step up go to him and get to know him and her past.

Sesshila walked at a medium pace, the others following. She could smell Sesshomaur's scent get closer and closer as she approached. Her breathing sped up, sweat beads ran down her face as if trying to escape to the ground as she got even more closer to him.

Sesshomaru was irratated. If he was being stalked then the stalker should just come out and state their purpose instead of tail him. It wasn't like it was any of their business to come and follow him. Jeez, was this woods arrest? Sesshomaru stopped, sniffing the air just to be certain as to who it was. Just as he did, a rustle from the bushes and trees broke the silence. Sesshomaru knew who it was. Inuyasha, that human girl Kagome for whom Inuyasha fell in love with, and that girl for which he forgot her name. He made a low growl, knowing he was almost to his destination as the trio emerged from the darkness...


	5. Chapter 5:Questions

_**Chapter 5: Questions**_

The grass blew towards the Sesshila, Inuyasha and Kagome as the appeared. Everything was completely silent. Nothing even dared to make a sound except for the roaring wind. Scents didn't seem to pass through this area. There were hardly any, excluding their own. After what seemed to be millennia, Sesshila stepped in, breaking the silence.

"Fa—I mean Sesshomaru... i—"

Inuyasha interrupted, "How the hell can you ridicule me ever since the day I was born and STILL have the nerve to go out and sleep with a woman, human no doubt, and have your own child! That's just plain dirty Sesshomaru, even for you!"

Sesshomaru slightly lifted an eyebrow as he starred at him and Sesshila. Kagome just stood there, half behind Inuyasha and half of her body out. Rin and Jaken stood near Sesshomaru, listening with curious ears. It was then that Jaken decided now was a good time to intervene. "And who are you to come after Milord accusing him of such weak excuses for being what you are! Milord would never do as what you are accusing him of doing."

"Then explain my dream! My whole life I've wondered what happened before this time and all my dreams from what I can remember have ALL been correct. Last night I had a dream...and after narrowing it down...that's what it meant..." Sesshila said shyly.

Sesshomaru watched her with irritated eyes, remembering bits and pieces of his dream as well. His dream stopped at a cry for help, which he couldn't even see who that cry was. It hadn't sounded like Rin but a familiar voice for which he couldn't recall on his own. He snapped back and looked over Sesshila. She did look like him, but then again, the fact of him mating with a human girl, a mortal, which was something he disbelieved. There was no way, even in hell that he would do such a thing. Mortals were weak and arrogant and of no place existent in his book.

"What are you asking, girl?" Sesshomaru said waiting impatiently for a response.

"I...I want to travel with you...get to know you. If you are my father, which is ridiculous I don't remember a thing before I turned 14, I'm pretty sure that if you are my father, then you probably lost your memory as well."

"Hey! I'm still here you know! And like Sesshomaru would forget about his own daughter if even hell would allow it." Inuyasha snapped.

"...we're going." Sesshomaru said plainly.

Rin and Jaken started running after them. Sesshila asked aloud, "Was that a yes? Or did he just turn me down?"

Rin stopped half way and answered, "Ms. Sesshila that was a yes! Come on or you'll fall behind!"

Sesshila breathed with relief as she turned towards Inuyasha, who was gloating at the fact how Sesshomaru treated him and ridiculed him about him and Kagome and Kikyo yet Sesshomaru did the very thing, not to mention have a child, and Kagome who sat their smiling that Sesshila was able to have her wish.

"Thank you!" Sesshila said, running in the direction of her father.

Meanwhile, Sesshila tagged along the back, Rin accompanying her trying to make conversation. Jaken frowned at her as he rode on Au-Un's back. The sun was beginning to set as Rin got permission to go and look for food. Jaken went with her as Sesshila sat back and watched Sesshomaru who hardly seemed to notice her.

"Aren't you going to go and look for food?" she asked him as he looked at her from the corner of his eye and back at the setting sun. She took that as a 'none of your business girl!' type of thing and shrugged it off. She wasn't much of an eater anyway unless it was meat...then she went wild for the food.

Meanwhile, Rin and Jaken walked along a rocky path in the woods, having been looking for mushrooms and berries. "Master Jaken, do you think Sesshila is really Lord Sesshomaru's daughter? If she is then why doesn't he remember?"

"Stop! So many questions Rin, that's enough! ...Lord Sesshomaru doesn't remember it because he never did it!"

"Did what Master Jaken?" Rin asked innocently. Jaken stood there, wide mouthed as he smacked his forehead and huffed. "Rin, please tell me you are surely joking about this, correct?"

Rin shook her head confused. How could she understand him? After all, Master Jaken was always confusing her. "Rin...just go look for food so we can get back to milord. Who knows what that mutt is doing to bother Lord Sesshomaru." Rin nodded and was on her way about looking.

...

Sesshila sighed and waited for the others to return. They were being slow and wearing on her patience. Being stuck with a very non-social, awkward, newly found father guy wasn't exactly what she had in mind. Sesshomaru just leaned against a tree, his eyes closed, feeling the wind pass by him as the scents of Rin and Jaken seemed to get closer. Looks like they were done. Now he'd just have too, wait...they were going unusually fast. And another aura...a demons. Looks like it wasn't because they were done. Without another second to lose, Sesshomaru burst out, trailing through the woods.

Sesshila watched him with a frown, and began running after him, hating the feeling of being alone...

Once she caught sight of the others, she stood behind a bush, watching Sesshomaru save the human girl and the Imp demon. It seemed a Snake demon was attacking. It was a black snake, about the size of 9 full, head to toe, Sesshomarus. It was about 3/4 wide Sesshomaru's height. Two crimson red strips started from the corners of the demons eye's and went down the back, at the tip the stripes joined, making a V mark. above the V was two~ marks, flipped sideways, really thick. It almost looked like a face to be exact.

Sesshomaru took hold of his Bakusaiga, feeling the demonic energy flow through him. His aura became more powerful (if that's even possible^^) and flung int the air. The demon looked above towards sesshomaru and jolted to him high above his head. Sesshomaru brought down his attack and sliced through the snake. It's remains were scattered in one small area, Sesshomaru resheathed his sword and looked at the corpse. From here on, it would get more difficult carrying Rin and Jaken around. Sesshomaru turned toward the rustle and saw Rin jumpign up and down, cheering. Jakens face was full of sweat and tears as he said things such as, "of course Milord could do this", "Milord you saved me, im am forever greateful", "HA! You vicious demon, feel the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru", "Nobody should dare underestimate Milord", and so on. Sesshila watched unamused as they cheered on.

"Ssssssssssss you ssssssssssavage! How dare, ssssss, your do this tooo, ssssssss, the Great Ssserpent!" The corpse behind them turned into the memberance of a snake...it's snake skin. Rin and Jaken watched as it all swung with teh wind. The snake emerged from the bushes and beamed itself at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly acted, seeing it out of the corner of his eye and sensing it's reknown aura, and caught it. Sesshomaru was still holding the Bakusaiga as it kept the snakes mouth open and from devouring him. Moist acid dripped from his fangs, some onto Sesshomaru's arm. The acidic venom barely did a mark on Sesshomaru. WIth a gust, the bakusaiga shot through and sliced the serpents roof of it's mouth. Finally it cut through, Sesshomaru quickly drew back his sword, slicing down it's throat and then let it drop.

The serpent hissed and slithered in agony, twisting and turning it's body before a harsh silence took over. Sesshila, Rin, and Jaken all watched amazed yet aware that Sesshomaru couldn't be beaten by a lowlife demon such as it. Sesshila how ever had her doubts. There was no way this man could be unstoppable...

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, Sesshila, Rin, Jaken, and Au-Un all walked through the last grassy plain, before choosing their resting destination. Rin fell asleep quite quickly, Jaken did the same. Rin was laying against Au-Un's side, Jaken doing the same except the otherside of Au-Un's body. Sesshila sat atop a tree branch, watching the crescent moon show it's beauty over the lands. Sesshomaru laid against a tree, doing the same. Sesshila looked down by him, remembering her dream. <em>Was he really the one she saw in her dream? And the fire...what had started that?<em> The time when she first saw her father, a washover of feeling appeared before her. She didn't know what it was, but it was a mixture of good...and bad. Sadness quickly gave over to Sesshila as she lightly whimpered, hoping Sesshomaru wouldn.t hear. It didn't work though. He was starring at her.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to hold back the tears for which she had no idea why she felt sad about Sesshomaru in the first place. He seemed as happy as he could be...just grouchy.

Sesshomaru turned away, caring less of it anyway. Sesshila signed lowly, making her attention go back to the crescent moon. After a few minutes, she felt dizziness take over her. Her vision was a slight blur as she allowed herself to go to sleep instead of pouting all night...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Young Sesshila walked though the meadow, holding hands with her parents. A man at her left and a woman at her right. Their faces were of shadow as she looked at them. The man at her left whspered something, 'Sesshila, would you like to ride on my back?'<strong>_

_**With a shriek of delight, Sesshila climbed onto his back and laughed. The man, her father, ran slowly around the meadow, going around the fountain in circles. The woman watched, half smile on her face. Young Sesshila smiled, 'I love you Mother!' with that the woman gave out a full smile, hiding the tears flow down her face which only young Sesshila seemed to realize.**_

_**'Father, why did you name me Sesshila?' she asked, curious as he began to slow down.**_

_**'Well, your name is a mixture of your mother and I's names put together.'**_

_**'Oh...I see. Mother, Father...when im all grown up...im going to name my daughter a mixture of me and my husbands name too!' The three smiled and laughed.**_

_**'We'll see, copy cat!'**_

_**'Father, im a dog! It's copy dog!'**_

_**He laughed and then stopped, 'You know Sesshila, since you have our names...you'll always know that we are here with you, no matter where we are. Understand?'**_

_**'Um...' she began and nodded, not really knowing what he meant.**_

_**Both parents said 'I love you, Sesshila!'**_

_**and with that...the dream faded...**_

* * *

><p>Seshila got up, falling from the tree. She closed her eyes in midfall, getting ready to hear the thrub and a brief sharp pain. During 34 the fall, something stopped her. Something broke the fall. Something soft...and fluffy...

Sesshila opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru, holding her as his fluff sunk her feet in. She starred up at him, shocked at what he did. He seemed cold and uncaring...was he really that way? He DID just save her from the fall, even though it probably wouldn't of hurt so much. A sprained ankle at the most, maybe. She jumped out of his arms and mumbled, "thank you" before retreating to a distant tree to sleep aside, away from them all but still in view. Sesshomaru left back to the spot he was at earlier, before she had fallen asleep, anf glanced at the moon before leaving, back to teh plains they had already passed.

"Where are you going?" Sesshila asked, not concerned but more of curiosity.

"None of your concern." he said, continuing his leave without even mroe of a glance towards her.

At last he was out of sight, but she could sense he was close. Very close. She was curious... _Now where the hell would he go this late at night...doesn't he sleep? _She sat up, standing in her spot and brushed her kimono off. She wanted to know...and she WILL know where he was going to...and what he was doing in the time being. She cleared her throat, and began leaving in his footsteps, waiting for the right second so he may not find it suspicious. So she kept her distance.

After a while of following, maybe a half hour, she began to feel sleepy again. Determined to follow him still, she kept her eyes open and her body moving. She couldn't pass out here anyway. It was just a little hard to think though, he didn't even stop. Although he did stay near enough to the rest spot that it wouldn't take him long if he knew their was something wrong with Rin or Jaken. That was...good...? she guessed.

She walked a little more, not caring how she'd get back. Her eyes drooped up and then she'd have to pinch herself, litterally, to stay awake. She sat down at a tree, not realizing where Sesshomaru had gone and decided to take a 2minute break. She looked up at the sky as she slouched down by a tree stump, trying to remember the dream from earlier. It didn't feel like that dream was too far from the dream the othernight. In fact, she was certain it was around the same time period.

Sesshila jumped at the sudden chill that rushed through her body as she jumped up from a sudden noise. She turned to see what it was and found Sesshomaru. With a quick blink...he was gone. He vanished. Sesshila felt something cold prick the right side of her neck. She closed her eyes as something wet ran down from her neck, to her collar bone, to her kimono and further. She closed her eyes, tryiing not to look at her captor but instead, sniffed. _Uh oh...this is NOT good... this scent belongs to...Sesshomaru!_

"I don't remember giving you permission to follow me." he said in a deep, stern voice.

Sesshila gulped, holding her head up, trying not to snap. She was usually a calm person but when it came down to having someone higher up and want to litterally slit her throat, that just made her want to panic. Sesshila tried staying calm, but her own father putting a sword up to her throat! That was something she wouldn't expect at the slightest. She looked up at the moon, still in it's crescent form, it looked more or less around 6 in the morning. This was a bad time, because she knew everyone would be asleep. But who would she call anyway? The Imp demon, Jaken, probably wouldn't mind her dead. Rin, the human teenager for whim she was alot younger than Sesshila, would probably just side with her 'Lord'. Nobody, human or demon, would stick up for her anyway. Ever since she woke up that night, nobody treated her right. And then years later, a few days ago, she had JUST met someone who was willing to help her find her own father...and this is it. Her father. So why did she feel so...out of place? There was something missing. SOmething that she knew she didn't have control over, but she needed. She just didn't know what it was. Memories maybe? Hmm...maybe not.

"This is none of concern girl, so go back to the others or leave. I don't appriciate others following me uninvited." Sesshomaru said, breaking her trance.

Sesshila snarled, "Maybe I do have a reason! Ever think of that!"

"Then what of it?"

"First of all, my name is SESSHILA, not **GIRL**, so get it right. Second, don't you **EVER** sleep? Who would be up this early in the morning anyway?"

"Obviously we aren't just talking about myself then. Now go, I have no need to listen to a **girl** like you." without a second glance, he turned, readying to walk away again.

"Wait! I need to ask you something...and I need it answered...truthfully." she said, lightly blushing but still stood her ground to him.

He sat there, waiting for her to go out with what she needed to ask him. She asked, "Have you ever, um, had dreams? Dreams about...something from your past that you know happened, but...have been blocked or temporarily removed? Or...something around those grounds?"

* * *

><p>He looked at her hard for several seconds. Once he thought about her question with nothing more than a twitch, he brought his head down and turned away. Leaving her to defend for herself otherwise to go back and head for the little camp. With less than 3 seconds, he had disappeared, knowing she wasn't going to follow.<p> 


End file.
